Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa is the third oldest of the seven Koopalings, the seven kids of Bowser and a major antagonist in several Super Mario games. He also appears in the Mario cartoons as Bully Koopa. However in the manga he is known by his actual name. He is voiced by Dan Falcone. Appearance At first glimpse, Roy is a muscular Koopa. And in fact, he is. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U, Roy is seen holding a Bill Blaster over his shoulder. He is always shown wearing a pair of red sunglasses, which obscures his eyes in the games, though in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and the Super Mario World cartoon, his small eyes are visible through the lenses of his sunglasses. Like Wendy, he originally had a pink shell. However, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, his shell is a shade of purple. He has a pink head, and is the only Koopaling to have one. His unused sprite for Super Princess Peach bears a green shell, and an orange head. Like most of the Koopalings he has visible fangs in the corners of his mouth; they are bigger than his siblings' fangs. History ''Super Mario Bros. Series'' ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Roy is the fifth Koopaling to be fought. He is encountered in an airship at Sky Land. His fighting style consists of trying to crush his opponents with ground shaking stomps. Once defeated, he runs off, leaving behind the wand he used to transform the king of Sky Land. ''Super Mario World'' Again, Roy is the fifth Koopaling to be fought. He is fought in a room where the walls are steadily closing in, and often comes onto the ceiling. His attack style is similar to that of his brother Morton. To defeat him, as in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario must jump on him three times. Once defeated, he spiraled into the distance and exploded in a cloud of smoke. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Roy reappeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. This time, he is the second Koopaling to be fought. Like the others, he is fought twice per level. The second time he is fought, Kamek casts a spell making the battle reminiscent to Lemmy's from Super Mario Bros. 3. Once defeated, Roy fell off the screen, but survived, as he was seen alongside Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings, before Bowser's castle fell on top of them and crushed them. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Roy reappeared in New Super Mario Bros. 2. He is the first Koopaling to be fought. Once defeated, Roy survived and goes along with the other Koopalings to aid Bowser by casting a spell to make him grow larger, but it results that Bowser knocks them away. Roy and the other Koopalings survived, and try once more to aid Bowser by airlifting him, but the combined weight causes the Koopa Clown Car to crash. Roy, in the aftermath of the crash, breaks the fourth wall by hanging on to the part of the "credits" and thus ends up going up to the sky. ''New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Roy reappeared in the Wii U game New Super Mario Bros. and its Nintendo Switch port. He is the sixth Koopaling to be fought, and he has a Bill Blaster by shooting Bullet Bills to defeat the Mario Bros.. Once defeated, Roy falls off screen, and his airship is destroyed. At the end, Roy survived and escapes along with the rest of the Koopalings. However, they end up hanging onto Bowser's tail after the damaged airship is crashed. ''Yoshi's Safari'' Roy appears as a boss in Yoshi's Safari. He battles Mario and Yoshi in his hot air balloon. Once defeated, He falls from the sky. ''Hotel Mario'' Roy appears as a boss and have his own hotel with somewhat shoddy electrical wiring. Once defeated, He falls off screen, and his hotel is destroyed. ''Mario & Luigi Series'' ''Mario Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Roy returned in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, working for Bowletta in Bowser's castle. As usual, he is the fifth Koopaling to be fought. Once defeated, he apparently dies like the others, and vanishes. Roy appeared in the remake Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions and has a same role from the original, even has a dialogue like the others. He also appeared in the alternate story mode Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser where he and the other Koopalings get brainwashed by Fawful, serving him. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Roy reappeared in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. He along with Wendy fight the Mario Bros. and Paper Mario twice throughout the rest of the story. When being defeated one last time, Roy regrets everything and explodes. ''Mario & Lugi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey's'' Roy appears in the new side story along with the other Koopalings. Spin Offs ''Mario Kart 8'' Roy and all of the other Koopalings made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. He is the only Koopaling to be in the Cruiser weight class. ''Super Smash Bros. Series Roy Koopa has been used as a alternate costume for Bowser Jr in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. DIC Cartoons In the ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons produced by Nintendo and DIC Entertainment, Roy is renamed Bully Koopa and is regarded the oldest of the Koopa Kids. As his name would imply, Bully constantly pummels and pulls cruel-pranks on friend and foe alike. Out of all the Koopa Kids, Bully seems to have the least amount of screen time in the DIC cartoons, only appearing occasionally. Though, he did have a major role in "Do the Koopa", "Recycled Koopa", "Crimes R Us", and "The Yoshi Shuffle". He is also seen having a supporting roles in "Mush-Rumors" and "The Night Before Cave Christmas". Bully is given a Brooklyn accent in the DiC cartoons, and unlike in the videogames, the character wears a spiked collar and has only one spike in the center of his shell. Trivia *Roy's name is derived from the late . See also *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Magic Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Revived Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Arrogant Category:Self-Aware Category:Military Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Minion Category:Thief